The Bluff
by ArcticBlaze
Summary: Rated M for erotic scenes. Gibbs/NCIS This is a story I wrote of an established character named Samantha Wallace of a friends from a series called The NCIS Mavericks. The series is on the Mark Harmon Fan Wiki under Margy's fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sam heard the soft footsteps going down stairs. She lay there awake trying to decide whether to follow or not. _Oh, what was she doing kidding herself?_ Throwing the covers off, she stood up and grabbed the T-shirt laying by the bed. She slipped her tennis shoes on so she wouldn't get splinters in her feet. She stopped off in the kitchen and made some coffee. Sam went to the top of the steps and stood there for several long minutes watching Gibbs work. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans, a worn T-shirt, and his leather tool belt. He was working on another boat; The Kelly having been destroyed. She watched as he lifted wood out of the heat box and placed it where he wanted, holding it with his knee. He reached in his tool belt for a nail and took his hammer out of the belt and nailed it.

"You going to stand up there staring all night, or you gonna help?" Gibbs said without raising his voice any. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she came down the steps. He sighed and studied the board he was working on because she had on one of his t-shirts and it reached halfway to her knees and he was dying to find out what was under that shirt. Gibbs shook his head and let go of the board as she walked up and stood beside him to keep the board in place. Gibbs walked to the other end and nailed it.

Sam stepped back and watched as Gibbs put the rest of the nails in the board. The boat was in its beginning stages. Sam watched Gibbs get another board from the heat box and walk around to place it next to the other one. She stepped forward and held it so he could put a nail in it and then he moved down to put another nail in.

Gibbs enjoyed Sam's company. She never said much. They were comfortable together. Gibbs took the last board out of the heat box and placed it. When he was done nailing it, he turned to find Sam had gone upstairs and got them both a cup of coffee. He put them a saw horse near each other. He sat down on one and Sam leaned on the other. Gibbs looked at Sam who was looking at the boat deep in thought. She was frowning. She licked her lips and Gibbs couldn't help his gaze following her tongue as it wet her lips. His thoughts immediately went to the couple of kisses they'd shared. He had held himself in check and had to not think about her at all as he kissed her in the garage. The picnic had been the worse because Sam had been enjoying the day and her guard had been down for the most part. When she had grabbed his butt, it had been all he could do not to really kiss her. He didn't know how she felt about him. He knew she admired and looked up to him. He felt a strong sense of protection when it came to Sam, almost to the point of possession. He was also very attracted to her.

Sam looked up just then into very turbulent and darkened eyes that had her looking away quickly and blushing for some reason. Sam cleared her throat. "Are you going to work on her anymore tonight or are you finished?"

She was avoiding his gaze. "I am done for the night." Gibbs drank some more of his coffee, waiting to see if she would look at him again. "Hey. Look at me."

Sam took a breath and looked back at Gibbs. The storm was still in his eyes but not as intense as he searched her face. Sam couldn't help the blush creeping back up her neck and flooding her face as Gibbs studied her.

Gibbs watched the red creep over her face and set his cup down. "Sam. You and I have not had any problem talking things out. I don't want us to start now. Spit it out."

Sam searched his eyes. The storm was in the distance and his eyes were now blue again. "I miss Ros. I am worried. Things are too quiet."

"That isn't what's bothering you. Out with it."

"It is some of what is on my mind." Sam looked away a moment. She gathered her courage and looked back at Gibbs. "I feel you are having to compromise your life because of me. Your rules, your house, your friends, your space."

Gibbs stepped close to Sam. "Sam, I enjoy spending time with you. And my house is my house. As for the rules, they are a guideline for me; a code I can live by. I can make new ones. I don't have many friends and you already know that. So what is really bothering you?"

Sam made to step around him and Gibbs stepped closer, trapping her between him and the saw horse. He had one leg between hers and the other on the outside of her left leg where she couldn't move. Sam closed her eyes and took a breath. Gibbs hand came under her chin and lifted it. She opened her eyes to find him searching her face with questions burning in his gaze. Sam swallowed and spoke in almost a whisper, "I don't know how much longer I can keep up with the bluff. I am not thinking well when we are together. I don't think I can keep my feelings out of it anymore." Sam was watching Gibbs eyes and they were getting stormy again. She felt so vulnerable telling him this.

Gibbs took her coffee and sat it down with his, but never took his eyes from Sam's eyes. Softly, "The secret of a good bluff, Sam, is not to bluff." Gibbs slides his hand up her cheek and cradles her head. He leans in and covers her lips gently with his own, taking his time to explore her mouth as if he has all the time in the world.

This kiss is different than any they've shared. It's a wonderfully slow exploration of tongues and lips. Sam slides her tongue around Gibbs, following his lead of slow exploration.

Gibbs enjoys the slow assault of senses on both of them. He loves the feel of her tongue sliding over his. His stomach was doing summersaults. He runs his hands down her side and cups her butt to pull her into his body. His movements become a little jerky as he realizes she has nothing on beneath the shirt. He pulls back to look at her.

Sam feels bereft when Gibbs pulls away and she misreads what is in his eyes. Her face flames red and she looks away. "It's ok, Gibbs. You don't have to pretend to enjoy being with me. I know I am not attractive and I am not as experienced in this department as you are used to. We can do a bluff falling out or something…"

Gibbs is bewildered by this. "What?"

Sam pushes against his chest so she can step around him before she breaks down in front of him. Echoes of painful memories in her head…. _Ice Queen_. … "We can work it out later. A pretend fight in front of everyone or something.."

Gibbs has to fight to keep her there. Sam is struggling to get around him. "Hey!"

Sam stops and looks at Gibbs.

Gibbs puts his hand back to her cheek. He runs his thumb under her eyes and picks up the escaped tear. "Who told you you're not attractive?"

Sam closed her eyes against a painful past.

Gibbs can see the difficulty she was having in answering him. He tried another approach. "Why do you think I was pretending to enjoy what we were doing?"

Sam swallowed several times before answering. "I felt you stiffen and pull away from me." She watched the slow, wicked smile come to his face.

"That wasn't because I didn't enjoy kissing you. I was trying to keep things in check and go slow when I realized you didn't have on anything beneath my shirt because it turned me on like hell." Gibbs pulls her into him before she can say anything to that. He slants his mouth across hers in a deep kiss that let her know just how much he didn't like kissing her. He slid his tongue over hers again and again in a blaze of passion. He gripped her body close to his so she could feel how tense his body was; to feel the bulge growing in his jeans. He gentles his onslaught against her mouth and savors the heat of her response. He kisses her jaw line and down her neck and slides his tongue back up her throat to her chin before covering her lips again in another slow exploration. Gibbs wants desperately to please this woman in his arms; but it has been a long time since he has been with anyone and he has wanted this particular female for a while.

Sam is taken by surprise by the passionate kiss that Gibbs gives her. She cannot help but respond to the desire in the kiss. And then he gentles it again; holding nothing back but letting her know that he wants to kiss her, that he enjoys kissing her. Her heart beats faster as his tongue slides into her mouth to tangle slowly with her tongue. The slow mating of their tongues has her knees going weak. Heat unfurls throughout her body.

Gibbs mentally sighs when Sam's body relaxes and he feels her pulse pick up speed. He tongues the pulse in the hollow of her throat and then sucks it gently. He kisses his way back to her mouth and kisses her with hot, openmouthed kisses before taking her mouth again in a storm of desire. Gibbs pulls away from her with a growl. He grabs her hand and fast walks out of the basement.

Sam is out of breath when they reach Gibbs room. She doesn't have time to survey her surroundings as Gibbs pulls her in front of him beside the bed where his mouth claims hers again in a heated embrace. This kiss is full of desire and demand. Sam meets his tongue as it thrusts into her mouth.

Gibbs pulls away from her and kneels to take his shoes off. His eyes never leave hers as he undresses. He pulls his shirt over his head impatiently and then hooks his fingers into his jeans and slides them off. Before Sam can change her mind, Gibbs steps close and slides his shirt over her head. He steps back and Sam blushes as his eyes travel down her body and then climb back up slowly, stopping here and there in appreciation.

Gibbs had started the exploration with his eyes to let Sam know he found her attractive but it had backfired on him as his eyes looked over her body and heat flooded his groin. His penis thickened in response and he saw Sam look at him and then blush even more as she looked away quickly. She made a big deal about taking off her tennis shoes. Gibbs steps close to Sam and lifts her face to look at his. "Look at me, Sam. Look at how much I want you." Gibbs stepped back a little to let her see him.

Sam let her eyes trail over his shoulders and across the silver hair on his chest. Her face was still red; but it really reddened when she looked lower and saw the evidence of his arousal jutting out proudly from a nest of white hair, she didn't look away though. She let her eyes travel on down his muscular legs and then back up, pausing again at his penis. She was less embarrassed now and then her eyes went back to his to find them dark and stormy with hunger. Sam got goose bumps from the heat in his gaze. Her lips parted to let in more oxygen.

Gibbs closed the distance between them in one step and covered her mouth with his. _God, her skin felt so good against his. _He pulled her closer to his body, his hands roaming down her back and to her butt only to travel back up. He wanted to touch every inch of her, kiss every inch of her until there wasn't any doubt in her mind as to how much he wanted her. He deepened the kiss and backed her up to the bed. He pushed her down to the bed and followed her. He turned her on her side and placed slow heated, openmouthed kisses over her shoulder and down her back. He took his time. He trailed his fingers over her body in light, lazy circles at the same time. He kissed the dimple in the small of her back and then worked his way over and across her hips and up her tummy. He blew a tiny bit of air into her belly and then ran his tongue over to her ribs. He started the slow kisses again up her rib cage and then he suckled gently on her breast.

Sam was losing her mind. All her focus was where he touched her again or where his tongue was caressing her. Her body was becoming hypersensitive to Gibbs slightest touch. His hand covered her other breast and played with her nipple as he still sucked gently on her other one. Tiny explosions of pleasure were happening inside of her. Gibbs nipped her nipple and tweaked the other at the same time and she arched off the bed as her hands dove into his hair.

Gibbs delights in Sam's pleasure. He trails kisses across her ribs and he slides back behind her again, letting his penis drag across her skin as he goes. The feel of her soft body against his blood filled organ makes his blood boil. He trails his mouth across her back to her neck. He lies on his side and trails his fingers across her back. He alternates between light, feathery caresses to harder trails that lighten as they go. Her body starts arching and moving involuntarily to his slightest touch. Gibbs pulls her roughly against him and places his hands around her over her breasts and plays with them as he kisses her shoulder and neck. His penis thumps hard against her, letting her know he is impatient. He nips her neck playfully and then turns her onto her back. Gibbs kisses her slowly and thoroughly. He nudges her legs apart with his knee. He reaches between them and touches her belly. He traces his hand down to the juncture between her legs. His touch is light and lazy as he slides his hand through her curls. Gibbs groans when he finds her soaked and ready for him. He sucks her tongue into his mouth as he slides a finger in her and then up to the little bundle of nerves. He slides his finger over it gently and Sam jerks in response. He circles his finger around and around, not touching it until Sam whimpers and then he flicks his finger across it roughly. Sam thrusts her hips forward and Gibbs drives his aching member into her.

Sam is lost to the sensations. Her body was being played like a symphony and a master was directing it. Gibbs was going to kill her. She never knew it could feel this good. Every time he touched her, he sent her into another spiral. Flames were licking on the inside of her. She couldn't help her body moving anymore, she just went with it. She broke away from his lips to get air. And when he flicked his finger across that little nub and she thrust, he filled her to the hilt in one thrust meeting hers. _Oh God! He felt sooo good. _Sam looked up into his eyes and could not look away again. He was looking at her with such intensity it was like he was holding her there. And then he pulled out and pushed slowly back in so she could feel every little movement made between them. Her body was so sensitive by then, she could feel his hair tickling her breasts as he pulled back out and pushed back in with an aching slowness to torture both of them.

Gibbs had buried to the hilt and then pulled out, only to push back in and out in slow, exquisite torture. _She was so damn tight! _He had known she was probably going to be somewhat tight as she had not done much in the way of physical enjoyment with other men, but _DAMN! _Her muscles sucked gently against him every time he pulled out and then they pushed gently against him when he pushed back in. He never wanted the feeling to end but the pleasure tripping up through his groin had his body wanting to pump for all he was worth. He lifted himself off of her and placed both hands on either side of her so he could pick up speed. He watched those grey eyes go smoky with hunger and desire as he pulled out of her only to slide back in.

Sam bit her lip as he picked up speed. The friction sent delicious waves of heat through her. She could see on his face the enjoyment of what they were doing. He held nothing back, letting her see the emotions of hunger and need for her. And her body was responding to every bit of him. He changed positions slightly on her and reached between them. She nearly bucked him off of her when he touched the bundle of nerves between her legs as his member slid back into her. He slid his finger across it back and forth with the same pace he was pushing in and pulling out of her. Sam didn't recognize her body anymore. It was arching and bucking to meet his touch and demanding more. Waves of pleasure rolled up her body. Her heart was slamming against her rib cage. And his eyes darkened even more with need. Her legs started vibrating against the bed and her hands were thrashing in the covers for want to do with them. She was whimpering and calling his name in a plea.

Gibbs didn't know how much longer he could wait. Her muscles were contracting all around him as he dove into her silken heat and then gripped him tight as he pulled back out. He tweaked the little nub between his fingers and Sam became real still and her muscles went taunt. He could see the war waging in her eyes of fear and desire. He moved his finger faster and her body was vibrating again. _Oh God, it felt good to give her such pleasure. _The more excited she became, the more excited he became. The butterflies in his stomach had long ago turned to flames licking against his body. All his concentration was centered where they were joined. He was not far from ecstasy but he wasn't going without her. He rolled the bundle of nerves between his fingers and she cried his name in a begging tone. He leaned over and kissed her breast, sucking it hard into his mouth as he flicked his finger roughly.

Sam cried out it was too much.

Gibbs looked down at her face that was contorted with pleasure. "Look at me, Sam."

Sam looked up into those stormy eyes.

"It's alright." He tweaked her again roughly with his finger as he slid into her. "Let go. I'll catch you. I promise." He didn't move once he slid into her and just concentrated on that little nub and working it.

Sam was coming unglued at the seams and when he promised to catch her; her mind relaxed and let go. Waves and waves of heated little explosions rolled over her. She was going up in flames. Her head started thrashing from side to side and she wound her hands into the covers to hold on. Nothing left in the world but what Gibbs was doing to her. He alternated his touch between tweaking, rolling, and sliding hard across her nerves. And he started sliding in and out of her faster. And then her muscles went taunt to the point she thought she would cramp up. Gibbs tweaked her hard right at that moment as he slammed into her and then she was over the edge and flying.

Gibbs felt the moment she let go and her muscles went into overtime with their contractions. He grabbed her hips and let himself go, bucking into her to the hilt over and over as her muscles brought him to absolute bliss. She was squeezing him hard, her muscles working him until he drove into her with abandon; slamming into her again and again as the waves of pleasure rolled up him. His member thickened and the pleasure was almost painful in its intensity. He shouted her name hoarsely as he came. He slammed home and stopped, enjoying the sensations and then pulled out once more to slam home again just because it felt so damn good. He leaned over her and rested his head against her chest as they both sought to catch their breath. _That was unbelievable. _Gibbs rolls to his side and pulls Sam against him. He kisses her cheek and holds her tight.

Aftershocks of pleasure still roll through her and her body feels so limp. She couldn't move if she wanted to. Gibbs pulls her against him and kisses her cheek. She looks at him, "I've never…. No one has ever…that was incredible."

Gibbs smirks and kisses her lips softly and slowly. "Yes, it was." He snuggles against her and they both drift off to sleep. Gibbs wakes first. He savors the feel of the woman still sleeping in his arms. It's Saturday and no case so they are free to do as they please. Gibbs wants to please Sam so he eases away from her and goes into the kitchen to make coffee. He comes back with two mugs and sets them down by the bed. He leans over and gently swats her butt. "Wake up. Brought you coffee. Let's go." He walks over to the dresser and grabs a pair of jeans.

Sam stretches and opens her eyes to see Gibbs rear sliding into a pair of jeans. She blushes. Gibbs looks up at her just then and gives her that smirk she loves so. Sam throws a pillow at him. He ducks and dives for the bed, grabbing her as she tries to leap away from the bed on the other side. Gibbs is laughing and so is she. They both sit up and just look at each other.

Gibbs grins and scoots back off the bed and grabs a t-shirt. "C'mon. Let's go."

Sam gets up and goes into her room down the hall. She comes back in a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt. Gibbs is lying across the bed drinking his coffee as she comes back in. He's added a sweatshirt. Sam gets her coffee and sits on the edge of the bed. "Where are we going?"

Gibbs gives her a mischievous grin and tells her it is a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

They pull up at some stables and Sam can't help the anticipation she feels. Gibbs gets out of the truck and she follows him. Sam hangs back a bit as Gibbs walks up close to the stable doors. She watches as the man coming out of the stable smiles warmly when he sees Gibbs. They clasp hands and after talking a few minutes, Gibbs turns to her. He waves her over and introduces her to a Mr. Tanner Jackson. Sam shakes his hand as he smiles and greets her. Sam has a good feeling about this man and smiles back. He tells Jethro which two horses they can take.

Gibbs thanks him and then walks to the stall doors. Gibbs finds the right stalls and then gets them both a saddle. Sam carries hers and waits as Gibbs brings out both horses. He saddles his and she starts saddling hers immediately by watching him. Gibbs comes around and checks her saddle, tightening the girth so it won't slip. He gives her a leg up and when the horse starts prancing he tells her to relax her grip on the reins. The horse immediately settles down. Gibbs swings his leg up and into the saddle he settles. He shows Sam how to guide her horse with the reins and pressure from her legs. They start off and Gibbs stops by the truck. He dismounts and grabs a few things from behind his seat and puts them in his saddlebags. He mounts up again and they trot through a field and then down to the beach.

Sam is having a wonderful time. The smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves are soothing. She's riding next to a man she admires and looks up to and is falling in love with. She looks over at Gibbs and smiles. He smiles back and kicks his horse into a gallop. Sam kicks her horse and is exhilarated by the feeling of being one with an animal of such beauty. They ride in companionable silence for a long way before Gibbs calls a halt. He takes out a couple of zip locked bags with sandwiches in them and tosses them to Sam. He takes out a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses. He pours her some and then pours himself some. He brings the glasses over to where Sam has sat and he eases down behind her with a leg on either side to shelter her from some of the wind. He hands her a glass and they eat and drink in contentment. Gibbs sets his glass down and puts his arms around Sam. He rests his chin on her shoulder where their faces are almost touching. Gibbs nuzzles her neck every so often and rubs his cheek against hers. He plays with her hair and rubs her shoulders. She leans back into him and they sit like that for a long time watching the waves. Gibbs starts nuzzling her neck again and Sam turns her face so he can kiss her. They kiss slowly, savoring the moment; savoring each other. Sam pulls back and lays her head on his shoulder looking at his face. Gibbs plants a tiny kiss on her nose and pulls her tighter against him and they sit like that a little while longer. Eventually, they both get up and brush the sand off. Gibbs puts the empty glasses and the wine bottle back in the saddle bags. He gives Sam a leg up and they ride side by side back to the stables. Gibbs keeps giving her heated glances and Sam blushes.

Gibbs seems to delight in making her blush. Sam sighs as they near the stables. Most of the day was gone, but she had had a wonderful time. Mr. Tanner waves as they come in. Sam had expected Gibbs to just leave the horses with him but she should have known better. He unsaddled the horse and Sam copied him. They took the saddles to the tack room and then he led his horse into the stable to an area that was obviously meant to give the horse a bath. Sam copied Gibbs motions as he tied his horse up and then reached for a long shower rod looking thing. She reached for hers and turned the knob on as he had. She watched him adjust the spray to a hard spray but not so hard it would sting. She sprayed the horses legs as Gibbs was doing. She noticed he was murmuring to the horse and petting it reassuringly so she did as well. They ended up back to back as they both washed the sides of the horse.

Gibbs leaned over and explained, "It's important to get the salt off the horse. It can hurt them and chaff them."

Sam nodded and continued washing her horse. They were almost done when a cold blast of water hit her in the back. She gasped. She turned to see a wicked grinning Gibbs holding the sprayer. She reached down and adjusted her sprayer and sprayed him back. He laughed and ducked behind his horse. She smiled and finished with her horse and watched Gibbs to see what they did now. He reached up and got a squeegee made for a horse's coat. She did the same and watched the short, hard strokes he did to sleuth the water off. When they were done, they put the horses in the stalls, by then, they had both dripped dry and they climbed into the truck to head back to the house.

Sam entered the house and Gibbs grabbed her as they got to the living room. He swung her around and covered her mouth with his own. He tasted of a mixture of wine, sweat, salt, and Gibbs. He gripped her rear and pulled her closer. She could feel the already hard bulge in his jeans pressing against her stomach. They fall to the couch. Impatient hands remove clothing as her heart races in anticipation. He licks her nipple right through the bra as he reaches behind her to unclasp it. Emboldened by his fervor, Sam reaches up and slides his sweatshirt off and then his t-shirt. Her bra joins the pile of clothes on the floor and Gibbs is kissing her again. His chest hair causes little spirals of heat as it rubs against her bare breasts, making her nipples hard and aching. Gibbs reads her mind and sucks one breast hard into his mouth as he tweaks the other with his fingers. He reaches down and unsnaps her jeans.

Gibbs pulls her jeans off and impatiently sheds his own. He comes back down on her and the skin to skin contact has Gibbs groaning as he claims her mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss. He pulls her to a sitting position and kneels by the couch between her legs. He grips her hips and slides her forward and is in her in one fierce thrust. He leans forward and sucks her breast as he slides in and out of her. Her tight sheath is gripping him so hard. Gibbs kisses her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The heat pooling into his groin, the fire licking up his insides was turning him inside out. He wanted this woman so bad. He looked into her eyes as he gripped her hips again and he slammed into her hard over and over again, putting his mark on her and claiming her.

Sam could feel the urgency of his body, the hard demand of hunger riding him. She met his thrusting tongue with her own, letting him know that desire was riding her just as hard. He gripped her hips and slammed into her to the hilt. The breath hissed out between her teeth. Midnight, stormy eyes met grey, turbulent ones. Both filled with need. Sam felt the heat of their mating between her legs and the pleasure and pressure were building. She couldn't take her eyes from his.

Gibbs picked up the pace, pumping into her faster and faster. When he was getting close to that wondrous edge, he reached between them and flicked his finger across the little rose bud between Sam's legs and her muscles clinched in response. He worked his magic on that little button until both of them splintered apart in the storm of sensations. After he caught his breath, Gibbs slid up onto the couch beside Sam and they fell asleep holding each other.

Sam wakes up first and just watches Gibbs sleep. He looks so peaceful. In a few minutes, she feels part of him growing. He smiles and she kisses his nose. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I am starving, let's get something to eat."

They get up and put their clothes back on and fix supper. Both take turns taking a shower as supper is getting ready. Gibbs moves Sam's clothes to his room. He shakes his head at her meager belongings. After they eat, Gibbs asks Sam to go for a ride. They leave and he takes her shopping, helping her pick out a few outfits before they head back to the house. Instead of walking into her room with the bags, he puts them on his bed. He tells her what drawers are hers and shows her the space he made in the closet for her clothes. Sam blushes as he helps her put up the clothes. They go to bed and Gibbs pulls her against him as they drift back to sleep.


End file.
